


'Bonding' exercises

by Entitythatexists



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, But it's there, Dildos, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent in chapter 6, Gags, Handcuffs, I Tried, Keith is rope bunny and y'all know it, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Keith (Voltron), Sub Lance (Voltron), UNHOLY, Vibrators, i sinned, klance, no editing, the consent is kinda dubious, they switch, we die like meb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entitythatexists/pseuds/Entitythatexists
Summary: Lance and Keith have fun together. (Or: Absolutely unholy Klance bondage smut. Formerly titled 'Bets and Bonding')ch1: Lance/Keithch2: Keith/Lancech3: Lance/Keithch4: Lance/Keithch5: Keith/Lancech6: A piece of alien tech/Lance/Keith





	1. Bets and 'Bonding'

**Author's Note:**

> Smh first thing i post is smut
> 
> this is my first attempt at writing something like this so drop me a review to tell me what i could improve
> 
> also please tell me if i tagged or rated something wrong, i'm new here and don't really know how stuff works yet

“This all started so innocently.” Lance thinks to himself amused as he makes is way back to his room, carrying a long silky rope in his hand.

Earlier that day they had practiced their escaping skills as they had been captured twice the last few weeks and nobody wanted to relive that. So, their hotheaded leader had shown up to training with a bunch of zip ties, to ‘start easy’. Shiro tied their hands together and spent the following minutes watching in amusement as the Paladins of Voltron, savers of the universe were kept in check by little pieces of plastic. Keith had actually told Allura not to use her altean strength, to simulate real handcuffs but in the end, she could stand being helpless and getting taunted by Shiro anymore and just broke them. Keith eventually gave up and did the same with his galra powers, leaving the three humans to struggle on. Pidge eventually wriggled free but Hunk and Lance weren’t as lucky.

After the training, and probably giving the same talk to Hunk already, Keith approached Lance with the usual ‘you need to train harder’.

That smug little mullet!

“You just got out because you cheated.” Had Lance told him “I bet ya if I tied you up with something else then zip ties you’d never get free on your own!”

Lance knew of course exactly that Keith was way too proud to say no to a bet. But Keith didn’t know that Lance had some experience in that department. Let’s call it … fond memories of some guys and gals at the garrison.

The wager was a classic: whoever lost was the slave of the winner for the ret of the day. Lance also managed to throw in a little extra condition: He would first only tie Keith’s wrists together, then if Keith couldn’t get out within 15 Minutes he would add more rope wherever he liked, wait 15 Minutes and so on and so on. Keith was wary when Lance suggested that but one ‘Scared Mullet?’ made him agree.

Lance opens the door to his room and smirks. Oh, how he loves seeing Keith helpless like that.

He had tied Keith’s wrists and arms tightly together with multiple ropes and used more to fixate the behind his back. Lance also had tied his legs together at the ankles and knees. Needles to say their game had been going on for hours but Keith was too proud to admit defeat.

Keith lies on Lance’s bed, flat on his stomach and shoots Lance a dirty glare.

“Times up.” Lance announces in a sing-song voice. Keith had run out of smartass comments roughly two hours ago so he just continued the glare.

“Are you finally ready to give up?”

“No! … But I’ll give you that much, you tie a mean knot.”

“Suit yourself.” Says Lance as he scans Keith’s body for someway to make his captive even more helpless. He can think of only one way.

“Sorry Keef, but you leave me no choice.”

Lance said that with way too much glee, Keith knows he plans something.  
“What are you up to?”

Lance binds the rope he was carrying into the one that kept Keith’s ankles together and then to the one around his wrists. He gains some strength and pulls the rope with a jerk entrapping Keith in a tight and unrelenting hogtie.

A moan escapes Keith. But not a moan of discomfort, one of lust.

Lance heard it before. The two of them enjoyed some stress relief together every now and then or as Pidge called it: Fucking so loud the people on earth can hear it.

“Oh, could it be you like being tied up? Is that why you won’t give up?”

Keith remained silent, his face was deep red from being called out like that. He loved it, the bondage, the feeling of restraint the helplessness he couldn’t even explain why just that it felt so good, so right.

Lance flips Keith from his stomach to his side.  
“HEY!”  
“Ah, just as expected.” Says Lance.  
Keith shouldn’t have worn tight jeans today because they were showing his raging erection he had been sporting for a while now.

Lance wolf whistles mockingly “I mean, I had a hunch you liked this from the start but that you’re rock hard just from a bit of rope bondage, never thought you were that you were so kinky.”

“Shut up!” yells Keith as he avoid Lance’s smug gaze.  
Lance went to remove the ropes around Keith’s thighs so he could pull down his pants.  
“Hey stop!”  
“Who’s gonna stop me?”

Lance had freed Keith’s dick and just can’t help but to give it little squeeze, earning a yelp from his captive.

“Honestly I don’t get why you even wear pants. You look better without them.” Lance says as he renews the restraints had he removed. “Especially when tied up like that. Next time I’ll use the leather cuffs that’ll be even hotter.”

Lance trails his fingers up and down Keith’s shaft a few times. “But our little game isn’t over yet! You still haven’t given up. So, I guess I see you in fifteen minutes, though I’m sorry to say I just don’t know what to add anymo …”

Lance stopped talking as he hears Pidge and Hunk making their way down the corridor that connects the paladins rooms. Lance hadn’t closed his door and the two of them were getting closer.  
“Lance, close the door.” Orders Keith.  
His captor just responds with a smirk. “And deprive them of this marvelous view?”  
“Lance come on, this is really embarrassing.”  
No response from Lance, Pidge and Hunk are coming closer.  
“Dude seriously!”  
No response.  
“Lance, please! I really don’t want them to see me like this!”  
“The ‘please’ brought you a little bit closer to what I want to hear.”  
“… you wouldn’t.”  
“Try me.”  
Pidge and Hunk are almost at Lance’s door.  
“Okay, okay I give up! You win! Just close the door please!” Keith whispers as the two other Paladins can probably hear him by now.

Lance swiftly closes and locks his door. Pidge and Hunk don’t seem to care or even notice as they can be heart walking past it.  
“Huh! For a second I thought you would actually call my bluff.” Says Lance as he makes his way back to the bed.  
“You jerk! I knew it! You’re such a fucking D-Ahhh”  
Keith was cut of when Lance squeezed his dick unforgivingly hard. “You’re really not in the position to talk like that right now. “

Lance goes to his closet and returns with a large black box.  
Keith gulps, he already knows this box and its content.  
“Ah! Found it!” announces Lance holding a large black Dildo. “You’re gonna love it Keith! 13cm circumference so it’ll fill you up nicely and it is formed to exactly hit the p-spot!”

Keith fidgets and tugs at the ropes again, because he knows when Lance is in this kind of mood he usually feels it for days afterwards. “When you said the loser was going to be the winner’s slave I thought you were talking about chores and stuff like that.”

“No, I meant slave as in: my little sex toy that I’m going to use for my entertainment.” Lance smirked “Now relax, there’s nothing you can do so just lean back and enjoy the ride.”

Keith eyed the object in Lance’s hand anxiously, somehow torn between wanting and not wanting it inside him.  
“Don’t worry I’ll put on some lube. Now ... what else could we use.”

Keith, in a fruitless attempt to regain control of ... well anything really, tries to break the ropes entrapping him.  
“Sorry Keith, Galra proofed ropes. Also quit trying to get away, I tied dozens of people up, no one ever got out.”  
“You what?! You Dick! Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Lance tuts condescendingly. “What a language, seems you need to be punished.” He gets out another black object. “Ever tried an inflatable gag?”  
“You wouldn’t dare you dirty little MMHPP!” Lance forced the gag into Keith’s mouth.  
“You really need to learn how to behave in these situations.” He starts inflating the gag, with each puff of air Keith’s moans and muffled complaints get quitter. Keith looks at him with pleading eyes, now Lance knows he had given up. Lance savored that moment, he won, he was in charge, he even subdued Keith and now he was about to enjoy the spoils. “Just once more for good measure.”  
Keith groans, he feels like his cheeks are going to explode any minute now.

Lance leans in and whispers: “Listen, grund three times in succesion and I'll have you out of the ropes in a second okay?” He informs Keith, temporally breaking his dominant character. Keith just nods real quick, he didn't think that was where their bet was going but he was really exited now and wanted Lance to get on with it already.

Lance flashed his confident and dominat smile again. “Now, where was I? Ah, I wanted to see what else we could play with. What would you think of some nipple vibrators?”

“MHHHGOO!”

“You need to speak more clearly! Was that a yes.”

“GNO MLEES!”  
Lance of course knows exactly what his captive is saying but what Keith wanted wasn’t important right now. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Lance searched around in his box some more. “And let’s not forget about my favorite!” He says looking directly at Keith’s still erect cock, Keith is so exited at this point he stated leaking precum.

“Oh, Keith you’re so cute sometimes.” Lance had found what he searched for by now “I’ll give you a reason to leak!” He almost threatens holding multiple egg vibrators and a small coil of tape.  
Keith eyes the tape warily.  
“Don’t worry it’s doesn’t cling to bad and is easy to remove. Not gonna damage my precious price, you know.”  
Keith trembles as Lance attaches the nipples vibrators and tapes multiple vibrators to his shaft and head. Lance then moves behind him with the dildo doused in lube. “Open up love!” Lance moves his index and middle finger inside Keith to prepare him for what is coming.

Keith’s moans are absolutely unholy and sound like sweet music to Lance’s ears. Keith was his now, entirely his.  
Lance then slowly moves the toy in, watching as Keith’s expression changes to one of total bliss.  
Despite his earlier resistance, Keith was in heaven right now. He loved everything about this moment, the ropes, the vibrators even though they weren’t even turned on yet, his ass being filled up like that and he certainly loved Lance being in charge.

“Technology is amazing isn’t it?” Lance says waving a little remote “I can turn all of them on with just one tiny button.”  
Lance goes back to the box and gets out a blindfold. “And this is so you can focus on the feeling completely.”  
When he puts t over Keith’s eyes there isn’t even any resistance.  
“Now that’s a good boy.” Lance comments with a little chuckle. “As a reward I’ll start with the lowest setting.”  
He says and yanks the control up to full power before pressing start.

Keith recoils from the sudden stimulation. All the little machines mercilessly do their work to send him close to his first orgasm. The Dildo in his ass hits his p-spot relentlessly sending waves of arousal through his body.  
“Ops must have hit the wrong button sorry.” Says Lance as Keith ejaculates all over his bed.

“Keith this was supposed to be a punishment but you seem to be having more fun than me.”

Keith was not able to react to Lances commentary right now, he just came but that didn’t interest the vibrators on his dick already working hard to make him come a second time. He was thrashing around trying to get away from the sources of overstimulation but to no avail.

“Quit moving so much!” Lance orders, holding more ropes in his hands. He grabs Keith, perhaps a little bit more forceful than he had to but judging from the sounds Keith was producing that wasn’t a bad thing.  
Lance ties the hogtied Keith tightly onto the bed to hold him in place until all Keith could do was wriggle around little and whimper for mercy.

“That’s better!” Lance tightens the hogtie and sends Keith over the edge a second time in doing so.  
Lance then proceeds to film the result of his work with his phone. “You know, I think I found a new hobby.”  
And if Keith wasn’t busy being gagged, moaning and slowly losing his mind from overstimulation he would agree.


	2. Keith returns the favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out a lot shorter than I expected, but i really don't know what to do with dominant Keith ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Honestly Lance knows he is in trouble right know, but he can’t help but chuckle about how angry Keith is.

After forcing his captive to cum a few times more, Lance was generous enough to remove the gag so Keith might beg for mercy. Following Keith’s humiliation Lance had turned off all the toys he started cleaning up the mess Keith had created while Keith took a little post orgasm nap. When Lance had finished untying Keith, he was immediately tackled by the black Paladin searching for revenge. Lance didn’t really resist, he guessed it was only fair and he was in the mood anyway, he just pretended to fight back a little as Keith forcefully undressed him and started tying him up.

“You are such giant asshole!” Keith yells as he tightens the ropes that hold Lance spread eagled on his bed.

“Not as big as yours after that dildo!” Lance jokes, hey he is already fucked so why not escalate the situation. Not to mention that he is very curious what Keith would do to him all helpless like that and with an open box of sex toys next to him.

Keith squeezes Lance balls tightly, turning Lance expression from cocky to a weird mixture of in pain and horny.

“Did you really have to force me to come **_21_** times?” Keith askes while securing Lances body in a tight web of ropes onto the bed.

“Does it count as coming if you run out of cum, like you did?”

Keith twists Lance’s nipples around, this attitude of him was really starting to be annoying. “To quote you just a little while ago: You really need to learn how to behave in these situations.”

Keith stands over his bound _slave_ , to quote Lance once again. He had rendered Lance completely defenseless, all he could to was wait anxiously for Keith’s next move. To have this kind of power was just as exiting as giving it up Keith thinks as he eyes Lance erected cock.

He flicks the tip of Lance’s pride with his index finger. Lance shudders with his entire body. “Hard as a steel rod.” Keith says with a thoughtful tone.

‘What the hell’ Lance thinks ‘I’m helpless and my ass and dick are perfectly presented to him, yet he stands there pondering as if I’m a freaking sodoku.’ Lance is really growing impatient. He loves being on the receiving end of bondage and receiving it from Keith made this even better but now Keith wasn’t doing anything wait …

“Is this some kind of torture?” Lance askes “Having me wait impatiently? That’s a dick move! Come on, what do you want? I’ll beg for it if you want me to.”

Keith ignores Lance’s complaints and kneels down on the bed before his captives Dick “We gotta do something about this.” He murmurs.

“Wha-Wha-AH-ahhhhh…” Lance is cut off by the sensation of Keith suddenly licking over his entire length.

Keith then proceeds to put the entire thing into his mouth as if he doesn’t have a gagging reflex.

Lance throws his had back, the feeling of Keith’s warm moist mouth around his dick is amazing. Keith starts moving up and down the shaft and uses his hand to massage Lance’s balls.

Lance breathing heavy “H-Hey I thought I was getting punished ACK!”

Lance screams, then moans in total bliss, he can’t even describe what Keith is doing with his tongue right now, his entire mind is fuzzy all he knows is that he can feel an orgasm building up and …

“MHHH-ahhh” is the only sound Lance can produce as Keith sucks him dry.

After Lance comes he quickly spits the cum on Lance chest and goes over to the box again.

“Where did you learn to …” Lance ceases his question when he suddenly felt something cold around his now drained dick, that can’t be good.

Lance looks down and … yes Keith had captured his manhood in a penis cage.

“Oh that was your plan …”

“Yup, but I needed you dick to be flaccid to put it on.” Keith says while waving the key to the chastity device tauntingly before Lance’s face.

Lance pouted a bit, but honestly, he wasn’t minding dominant Keith too much.

“Hey, if you want to cum you can just open it, I’ll give you the key.” Keith informs his slave, the key hangs on a little necklace which Keith now places around Lance’s neck.

Lance looks down at his Dick, his shaft and tip imprisoned in a metal cage, it looked really pathetic … and hot.

 Keith smirks when he sees that Lance is distracted and uses that moment to force a black leather muzzle into his captives’ mouth. He tightens the belts behind Lance’s head to unforgiving levels while Lance whimpers in an attempt to beg Keith for some leniency.

Keith now whips out the egg vibrators. “Remember these?” he says with a vengeful smirk. He fixates them on the chastity device with the same tape Lance used to torture him. Lance is not sure if regrets teasing Keith like that or if he wants to go even further next time.

Keith turns on the devices and they send deep vibrations trough the cage into Lance dick. Immediately blood shoots down there as Lance’s body is enticed into an erection. His dick tries to break out of the cage but Lance is denied the pleasure. He looks at his captor with pleading eyes as if to ask for permission to cum.

Keith meanwhile is dousing his fingers in lube and moves them into Lance’s ass, beginning to play with his insides. The mixture of torture and pleasure is to much for Lance, his entire body is trembling, his dick is pressing against the cage, Keith is teasing his inside with a smug smirk.

Lance tries again to convince Keith to at least let him cum by mustering the most pleading eyes possible.

“Hey if you want to use your dick just take the key.” Says Keith, stroking Lance’s prostate with one hand and looking around in the box with the other.

Lance wriggles his wrist around a bit, trying to escape the ropes to get to the key, he knows it’s pointless but he hopes that if he gives Keith what he wants his captor might be gracious enough to do it for him.

Keith chuckles a bit. “Got a problem reaching it? If you need any help just say it loud and clear.”

Lance lets out an exhausted sigh, he is helpless and being used for Keith’s amusement ... and his own but he really wants to cum right now or at least be allowed an erection. So he tries begging through the gag.

“Mhlees mlt ee gnumm” is all the muzzle allows to come through.

“Sorry, I can’t understand a word.”

“GNEEEF MHLEES!” Lance screams into the gag.

“You want something bigger than my fingers? Ok!” Keith says and pulls out a large black vibrator with multiple large nubs and starts dousing it in lube as Lance whimpers.

Lance really is in trouble and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Never trust Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance uses the training room for something much more interesting than it was intended to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smh am I ever gonna write smth but smut on this site again?
> 
> Also who's taller at this point Keith or Lance? They seem the same height right? Jsut imagine they are for this k?

Really Keith should have known better.

After a training session Lance came up to him asking for _more_ training? Suspicious! But Keith was too happy the other Paladin wanted to learn to see through this shallow lie.

Lance asked him about hand to hand combat, he had learned some at the blade of Marmora and was happy to share his knowledge.

Lance suggested they switch to their normal clothes as oppose to Paladin armor as that was hard and might hurt.

After a while of fighting, Lance asked how to strike someone down to the ground and hold them there. **_Suspicious!_** But Keith was happy to explain and even volunteered as a victim.

Of course, the second Lance held him tightly on the ground with his arms behind his back ***click***

…

Keith tried to move his hands …

Yup, Lance had just handcuffed him. Very tight too, he couldn’t move his wrists apart even a few centimeters.

“You’re a fucking dick!”

Lance chuckled “Interesting choice of words considering what I planned for you.” He walked to his backpack in the corned of the room and got out a variety of bondage items … Keith had wondered what he brought the backpack for.

“Seriously, Lance. This is the training room what if someone comes in here.”

“Alright, alright I’ll lock the door.” Lance answered “You know, I do think it’s kinda cute how shy you are about the others finding out that you’re a fucking slut.”

“EXUSE ME! I’m your leader mind”

In a swift motion Lance lifted Keith off the ground and pressed him against the wall, not hard enough to hurt his friend but hard enough to make the other male understand who was in charge now!

Keith loved being manhandled like that and he loved fighting it but even more he loved losing the fight and being Lance’s sub. He was already shivering in excitement at what the other had planned.

Lance meanwhile loved subjugating Keith, the rivalry played a little part to that but more so the feeling of power of dominating someone he admired as much as he did Keith, it kind of felt like finally surpassing him in something. Keith was so perfect and know he was his, to use as he pleased.

Lance used a variety of cuffs and shackles to fixate Keith’s arms and wrists behind his back.

“Move your legs apart!” He commanded.

Keith didn’t oblige, telling Lance’s he wanted to continue their little game a bit.

“You little ...” said Lance, he reached around Keith from behind and grabbed his dick and balls under his pants squeezing them tightly.

“AHH...” yelped Keith, but really it sounded more like enjoyment than anything.

Lance tightened his grip even more. “Stop enjoying that you dirty little masochist!” Lance ordered while kicking Keith’s legs apart.

He then got out an extendable iron stick from his backpack and used chains and locks to each of Keith’s ankles.

Keith was now rendered completely helpless with the additional humiliation of having his legs spread open to expose his ass and crotch.

“That fits you better.” Said Lance as he helped guide Keith away from the wall and turn around.

Lance mustered a devious smirk “On your knees!”

Keith, defiant as ever decided to taunt Lance some more instead “What? Still mad that we’re the same size now?”

Lance forced Keith to kneel with all his strength.

“Ow!”

“God, you even cry like a bitch!” Lance commented when he got another item from his backpack.

“What the hell is th …” Keith was cut of from a spider gag being pushed into his mouth opening it up for Lance.

“You see Keith, I unfortunately forgot to bring lube.” Lance said as he got out his dick from his pants “So this is your responsibility now.”

Acknowledging that he was now completely subjected to Lances will, Keith started to obey and moved his head so Lance could fuck his mouth.

“Now that’s better.” Said Lance as he started moving his manhood in and out of Keith’s moist and warm mouth.

Keith used his tongue to cover every bit of Lance’s length in saliva, since he wasn’t actually sure how serious Lance was about the lube … and also because he liked sucking dick.

“Damn … Keith~~~ where did you even learn thaaaaa …” Lance had to move his dick out or else he would come and he had other plans for his load.

If Keith wasn’t gagged right then Lance would have sworn he was smirking.

“Don’t be so smug!” Lance yelled as he hoisted Keith back up to his feet.  “But since you’re such a good cocksucker I’ll admit I lied, I have lube with me.”

Lance doused his dick in lube, but not before covering it a condom (because remember: even if you are fictional characters in a smutty fanfic, you use condoms!)

He covered his index and middle finger in lube as well and moved behind Keith.

“Now let’s get to the main attraction.” He commented as he moved his fingers in and started playing with Keith’s insides.

Sure he prolonged the teasing unnecessarily long but Keith was a little brat and deserved it.

“… uhkk eee.” Came it from the still gagged Keith.

Lance knew what he said but wanted to hear it again so he removed the gag.

“What was that?”

“Oh, come on Lance! Just fuck me already!”

“Already ahead of you.”

 Lance pulled his fingers out and then moved his entire dick in at once.

Keith threw his head back from the sensation. God, he loved Lance’s dick, it just had the perfect size and shape, sometimes it felt like it actually belonged inside his ass.

Lance moved in and out of Keith and Keith’s hips just naturally started moving with the same rhythm.

Lance reached into the front of Keith’s pants from behind and started jerking him off.

Their bodies moved in unison until they both climaxed.

“We … should have more … of these … training sessions.” Commented Keith between panting.

.

.

.

**AFTERMATH**

Lance had just finished untying Keith. “I hope I didn’t overstep any boundaries.”

“Nah, I would’ve told you.” Keith dismissed “Though making me cum into my pants was a jerk move!”

A little chuckle was Lance’s only response.

Keith continued “Also, _dirty little masochist_? Seems a bit out of place considering how you react to being tied up.”

“Hey! I’m not great at dirty talk. So, sue me.” Lance defended.

Keith rubbed his skin where the cuffs had been.

Lance was really worried “Seriously I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, no, don’t worry … actually next time …”

“Next Time?”

“Could you make it tighter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry bout the bad condom joke and that sappy last part but I didn't want to make this too rapy ... is that a word


	4. Mummification is fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm sorry?

Keith had to admit, Lance was quick. The Paladins had gotten the day off so Keith entered Lance’s room in search of some entertainment, but apparently the blue Paladin had been waiting for him.

Faster then Keith could comprehend Lance enveloped his hands in red tape fixating them tightly to his sides. Lance moved on to tie his arms entirely, enveloping his upper body in an inescapable cocoon of tape. Keith of course had started to fight back the instant he figured what was happening. He trashed around wildly trying to get away from Lance and break free from the tape.

However, the tape was strong and he couldn’t break through it with raw strength and fighting back when your hands are already tied up isn’t all that useful.  So, after a few moments Lance proudly admired his work, Keith’s entire upper body tied up in red tape.

“Red really is your color.” He taunted as he went to get more rolls of tape.

“Shut it!” barked Keith, probably his last way of showing defiance.

Lance looked up and down Keith’s body and shook his head, he put the rolls on his bed for a moment.

“What did I tell you about wearing pants?” He asked as he dropped down Keith’s jeans and underwear to his feet in one go, revealing his captives rock hard cock.

“Oh, look who is happy to see me.” Lance gave Keith’s tip a little squeeze; Keith did his best not to yelp.

“Hey! Quit it!” Keith yelled, making Lance redirect his attention from his dick to his face. Lance just smirked, knowing exactly who was in control right now. He gave Keith a little push which had Keith falling onto Lance’s bed.

Lance yanked Keith’s pants and socks of him, he then stood up and looked down on Keith with his patented ‘your mine’ smirk.

Keith fidgeted in his cocoon of tape nervously. “Hey, we’re just gonna have fun right? You’re not after revenge for what happed in the red lion a few days back.”

He received a deadpan look. “What do you think?”

He took the rolls of tape up. “Stand up I wanna tie up your legs and feet too. If you’re a good boy it’ll decrease your punishment!”

Keith moved to stand up and Lance helped him position himself in the middle of the room, Keith put his legs together without Lance having to order him, he figured the only thing further resistance would get him was a really uncomfortable gag. Lance gave a satisfied smile; defiant Keith was fun to fight with but submissive Keith made him feel empowered and masculine.

Lance started moving the tape around Keith’s legs from the waist down, sparring his dick but much to Keith’s surprise not his ass. He actually had expected Lance to force something up his behind that would finally make his sphincter give up on his job.

Lance noticed Keith’s confusion. “Don’t you worry. I have something special planned for you.” He threatened.

Lance continued his way down Keith’s legs and his captive watched in complete helplessness as bit by bit his body was enveloped in tape, taking his freedom away from him completely and ceding control to Lance.

“Lance, listen …” Keith was really nervous at what Lance had planned “If you don’t do this I’ll … I’ll suck your dick!”

Lance stopped his work for a moment and looked at Keith quizzically. “Keith, I could just force a spider gag in your mouth again and fuck your face all day. You’ve got nothing to bargain with. Your entire body belongs to me now.”

Keith gulped. Lance finished his work on Keith’s legs.

Lance walked back over to his bed. “Well, come over here.”

“… uhm? How?”

“Hop!” Lance simply commanded.

Keith slowly started hopping back to the bed, avoiding Lance’s humiliating gaze. Dod, why did he like submitting to Lance so much? He really couldn't understand it. But right now all that mattered to Keith was how incredibly horny this whole thing made him as he wondered what Lance has planned for him.

Lance helped him lie down. And got some more of that dreaded tape. He wrapped it around Keith’s feet, the last part aside from his head that was still free a few times. “This is for the aesthetics …”

Lance ripped of some more tape and came close to Keith’s face “And this is to shut you up.”

He wrapped it around Keith’s head once, twice, thrice …

“Mh? MWAAS” Keith screamed into the gag.

Four times, five times, six times …

“Mh! … mh! …mhh…”

“And ten times! That should do it!” Lance announced, and went to his closet. “Oh, and don’t worry! It doesn’t cling to hair at all, I got it from some alien S&M shop, it’s only point is to turn you into my helpless little bondage mummy.”

Lance came back with a bunch of long black belts and started using them to fixate Keith on the bed. He buckled them unforgivingly tight making Keith whimper with every one he used.

After tightening the last belt Lance ordered: “Struggle!”

“mh?” was Keith’s answer.

“Struggle around a bit; I wanna see how much you can still move.”

Keith started trashing around and was surprised at how little he could still do. Even when using all his strength all that happed was that he wriggled around a bit.

“Good that’ll do.” Lance said happily and went to get something from his black box of bondage items.

“Hey Keith, say have you met my good friend yet? Mr. Masturbation sleeve!”

Keith looked in terror at the translucent device Lance was holding, he never hear of it before but the name, size and shape made clear what it was meant to do. His eyes widened as Lance his a button in the end of the sleeve; it started trusting and vibrating.

Keith trashed his head from side to side, signaling Lance that he was sorry for what he did in the red lion to him and that he’ll take any other form of punishment.

Unfortunately, Keith was betrayed by his own dick that was pulsating with excitement.

“Jeez someone’s impatient.” Lance commented as he bathed Keith’s member in Lube and fit the sleeve on it.

Keith threw his head back in bliss. He was pleasured by pure overstimulation.

He came. And just as expected Lance did not move to turn the thing of. Pleasure turned into torture as the sleeve made Keith hard again, forced him to cum just to simply make him hard again.

Keith fought with all his might against his restraints in an attempt to escape or at least knock that thing off, but to no avail.

“Well I’ll let you have some fun then.” Lance said, seating himself in front of his console and started to play some videogames.

Keith came again, barely any juice left in him as Lance put on headphones to not be disturbed by Keith’s moans and the whir of the machine.

.

.

.

**Later:**

Lance had turned off and removed that demonic thing and started to remove Keith's gag. The tape really did come off without a problem, as advertised by the alien sexshop owner.

"You alright there Keef?" Lance asked as he removed the last bit of tape from his captives mouth and went on to unbuckle the belt tying Keith to the bed.

Keith let out a sigh of exhaustion and relief. "Was that really necessary? My dick fucking hurts!"

Lance let out a dry chuckle. "Was it necessary for you to edge me in the red lion for three hours?"

"Judging from the sounds you made yes it was."

"Well, that answer goes right back at you. You really sounded like you enjoyed being milked like that." Lance commented. He had finished with the belts and began to remove the tape around Keith's legs.

"Wait how did you hear me with the headphones on?"

Lance stoped and turned to look Keith directly in the eyes.

"Keith. The headphones were muted. I could hear you the whole time! I wouldn't leave you unatended like that! What if you tried to signal me that you wanted out and I just didn't hear you? I would never risk that! Sure, it's fun to pretent to leave you like that but I would never, never ever do that!There are some basic rules to BDSM and that is one of them! I want to make sure you feeling good too, heck it is kind of my responsibility when you're tied up! That's what sfewords and the three grunts when your gagged are for!"

Keith just stared at Lance.

"What?" Lance asked.

"I dunno, that just sounded so mature and resonable and it kinda surprised me!"

Lance mockingly punched Keith in the arm. "Dick! I am mature and resonable."

"Could have fooled me." Keith joked.

"Well seems you have elected to stay my prisoner then." Lance said with a smug smile walking back to his console, leaving Keith tied in his tight tape cocoon.

"Wait! No, Lance it was a joke."

"You brought this on yourself samurai!" Lance answered as he fired his game back up and Keith grumble in the background.

He would leave him out soon but it was fun having him stew like that.


	5. What happened in the red lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I wrote this filth right after xmas  
> smh and you're reading it

Lance squirmed around in his pilot chair in the red lion. Keith looked at him with a sly smile. He held Lance’s cock in his right hand and slowly drew little circles with his thumb on the head, while he squeezed more and more lube from a bottle onto it with his left.

Lance started mumbling something into his bit gag. “Mweengie … Mweengie-nmine!”

“Really,” Keith laughed. “We’ve gotten to Twenty-nine from just my thumb?” Keith let go of Lance’s dick but not without letting each of his fingers slowly trail of the shaft and head.

Lance shivered and had to use all of his willpower to not cum.

* * *

 

**Flashback**

They had just gotten back from a mission. Their deployment had come as a surprise so they didn’t have time to change into paladin armor and now Lance was sitting in his chair in just jeans and a blue t-shirt. From his cockpit he could see Pidge, Hunk and Allura already leaving the hangar. The mission had been pretty easy but Lance couldn’t help but stretch his arms out.

Bad Idea. *click*

Lance whipped his head around to see that Keith had sneaked into his lion and handcuffed him tightly behind the seat’s backrest, with his _own_ leather handcuffs.

“You stole my cuffs and took them with you on a mission?”

Keith had brought more stuff with him apparently because he was kneeling down to put leather foot cuffs on Lance. “Yeah, originally I wanted to repeat your little scene with Nyma, but this is fine too I guess.”

“I can’t believe you.” Lance tested the strength of the cuffs. No way out, not that he wanted out. The strange kind of floating feeling of helplessness and excitement at Keith taking charge overcame him.

“Considering the stuff you get up to, to capture me this seems pretty mild.”

It had been an unspoken agreement that the other one had to be _forced_ into submission, they both were way to proud to just willingly admit that they enjoyed being dominated from time to time. Also, it was just fun. They also had agreed that if the sub didn’t say ‘no’ by the time he was inevitably gagged that meant ‘yes’, of course they still kept their, rather uncreative safe word ‘Voltron’ and the rule of grunting three times in quick succession in place.

Keith cuffed Lance ankles together behind the seat’s single leg and then pulled them up to Lance’s hands connecting the handcuffs and foot cuffs with a chain.

“Comfortable?” He asked his captive with a smirk.

“No!”

“Good!”

“Keef …” Lance complained, hoping the sweetness of his voice will buy him some leniency.

“I’m joking. I’ll loosen it up a bit.”

As Keith did so Lance wondered what exactly was planned for him.

“Open up wide!” Keith called in a mocking tone from behind the seat and tried to shove a leather bit gag into Lance’s mouth.

Lance of course shut his mouth close and tight and evaded the gag.

“The _one_ time you shut your mouth.” Keith complained. He moved back in front of Lance and gripped his captives face. He forced Lance’s jaws open and stuck the gag inside. The he tightened it to an unforgivingly hard level.

“Mhhrpf!” Lance yelled into the gag, trying to compel Keith into loosening it.

“Oh no.” His captor said and leaned against the control panels of the red lion to examine his work. “You had your chance. Could’ve been a nice compliant boy who got a nice treatment but you choose to fight so- “Keith placed his right foot on Lance’s crotch and pressed hard, causing Lance to moan deeply.

“You get rock hard just from being stepped on? That’s pretty kinky.”

Lance averted his gaze, way to embarrassed by how much it exited him to be treated like this.

“If I knew that I would’ve just chained you to the floor … Well, too late now maybe next time.”

Keith removed his foot again and kneeled down in front of Lance. He opened his belt and pants to free his captive’s precum-dripping member.

“There he is!”

Keith got out a bottle of lube he had brought along with him and spread it over his hands before starting to pump slowly.

Lance threw his head back in bliss as Keith rolled his fingers over his entire length.

‘Oh, he’s just going to jerk me off? Nice!’ Lance thought. It wouldn’t be unusual, the two paladins loved to play with each other’s dicks.

Keith picked up the pace and intensity of his pumping. Lance moaned into his gag.

“Are you close?”

Lance nodded, not even wondering why Keith asked that.

Keith stopped. He stood up again and looked down on Lance with a sadistic smirk.

“Mhrpf?” Lance questioned into his gag.

“So, here is how this is gonna go, sharp _shooter_.” Keith said the nickname in a mocking tone, he got close to Lance ear and whispered in a deep voice.  “I’m going to edge you.” Lance shivered, no one ever had done that to him.

“You’re not allowed to come without my permission, if you do I’ll keep you as my toy for the rest of the day-“

Not the best punishment because Lance actually kinda liked that idea but he was willing to play along.

“-since I know your masochistic ass doesn’t see that as a punishment, we’ll do the reverse if you can manage it-“

Now that was more interesting to Lance, lil smug mullet would eat his words!

“- every time you’re about to come you tell me. I’m gonna let you shoot after 30 edges.”

“TFYRGIE?” Lance yelled.

“Yup, suck it up or I’ll make it forty. Also, you’ll do the counting.”

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

 

So, here was Lance now, helpless, horny and at the hands of his rival/friend/perhaps-kinda-maybe-boyfriend (They really needed to sort that out). But at least he was about to get the relief. Keith had resumed the pumping.

“T-T-fyrgie!”

Keith stopped and looked up in surprise. “Thirty already?”

Lance nodded vigorously wanting Keith to finally let him blow his load.

Keith looked at Lance dick with a sceptic expression.

“Let’s make it fifty instead.” He said and started pleasuring/torturing Lance again over his muffled complaints.

.

.

.

.

.

‘They – They do know I am sentient and know what they are doing right?’ the red Lion wondered as her paladins were dishonoring her cockpit.


	6. Never let your alien sextoy be hacked!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's plan to have fun with Keith takes an unxepected turn because of a third party involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime i get kudos for this all I read is 'A nasty left a nasty on this nasty.'

Keith entered Lance’s room. “So, what is the all-important thing you wanted me to see?” He asked in sarcastic tone, he was pretty sure this was either about some videogame or one of Lance’s attempts to capture him.

“Ah, Mullet there you are.” Lance got up from his chair and grabbed something from his desk. “Take a look at this.”

The blue Paladin held out a coil of a black string of fabric. Keith had guessed correctly.

“Oh no! You just want to turn me into a tape mummy again and have your way with my body.”

“You say that as if you weren’t the absolute rope bunny.” Lance deadpanned. “It’s not tape, see?”

 He held some of the string to his arm but it didn’t stick.

“But you are right about its purpose, you wouldn’t believe the toys aliens have. Feel it for a second I want to know if you like it or not.”

Since Lance was right about Keith being a rope bunny, he took the coil and felt the fabric. It felt like a common seatbelt.

“Why use tis instead of normal rope?” Keith asked.

“Because,” Lance picked up a remote control from his desk, “normal rope can’t do THIS!”

He pushed a button and suddenly the coil in Keith’s hand unrolled itself and moved up his arm.

“What? No!” Keith shouted and tried to peel it of his skin but it was too late, the fabric was enveloping his upper body and his other arm. After getting a firm grip on the paladins arms it pulled them back behind his back forcefully and started knotting itself to secure them there.

Then it moved on to his legs and pulled them together tightly. Keith lost his balance and fell over. Lance caught him, smirking right into Keith’s face.

“Lance, I swear one of these days I’ll- “Lance let go of him only to catch him milliseconds before his face hit the ground.

“Hm? What was that? Sound like someone feels exceptionally bratty today.”

Keith gritted his teeth, he wasn’t angry at Lance for tying him up, he was just insulted how easy it was. He tested the strength of the fabric holding his arms together. No way out. Well, he was in the mood anyway. “Okay, okay. Fine, you win.”

Lance pulled Keith back up.

“Great it’s about time I get some more of this supreme paladin booty.”

He squeezed his ass.

“Damn, Keith! Do your parents own a bakery? ‘Cuz you got buns!”

Keith cringed. “Lance your pickup lines are actual torture, I’m gonna yell the safeword if you don’t stop.”

Lance pouted and shoved his captive onto the bed. He looked up and down his body before hitting a button on the remote. That made the strands of fabric around Keith’s legs retract. Lance of course immediately started undressing Keith.

“… any special feelings about your t-shirt?”

“What? Uhm? No. Why?”

Lance swiftly got a pair of scissors from his desk and stared cutting the shirt under the strand still keeping Keith prisoner.

“Hey!”

“Quit whining I’ll buy you a new one. I just don’t like it when you wear clothes.” After getting rid of shirt he grabbed and squeezed Keith’s pectorals. “It keeps me from seeing you perfect body.”

Keith blushed, after all that happened that was what made him blush. “You got one yourself.”

“Thanks, I know but starring at myself while masturbating isn’t my style. Damn do you think your pecks are going to grow big enough for us to do a tit-fuck?” He suggested while undressing himself too.

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Sorry I digressed.” Lance said, and got the remote again and stared pressing buttons.

The strands around Keith started to move again, enveloping his arms and legs and pulling them into a new position until Keith found himself hogtied on Lance’s bed.

“Ah … this brings back memories.” Lance remarked. “But this wasn’t what I wanted though …”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I can’t fuck you when you’re hogtied, like your legs are in the way. Hang on a second.” Lance was typing something on the remote.

After a while he gave up. “Stupid thing doesn’t react. This was expensive too!”

Lance opened a drawer of his desk. “Luckily I got a spare.”

“Wait,” Keith shouted. “how do you get me out of this one?”

“Don’t worry I’ll just cut you out. I hope I kept the warranty.”

“Uhm, Lance? Why is that one uncoiling itself in your hand?”

Lance whipped his head around to look at his arm. That stupid thing was crawling up his skin, trying to tie him up.

“Great now this one is malfunctioning too! Get off me! Hey NO! STOP!”

With a loud thud Lance landed next to Keith on the bed also hogtied.

The two paladins stared at each other for a while.

“Lance, this is bad!”

“I know!”

“How do we get out?”

Suddenly the remote, Lance had dropped it on the floor, started speaking. “Subjects captured. Awaiting orders.”

“Wait! Lance, is that thing sentient?”

Lance reassured him: “No. Don’t worry. It’s like Siri. Yo, you stupid thing! You did something wrong! Untie us!”

“Bondage subjects are not authorized to issue orders.”

“What? I’m not a- I own you!”

Keith looked at him in panic. “Lance, please tell me that thing knows what a safeword is!”

“… I forgot to give it one.”

“LANCE!”

The remote spoke up again. “Orders received. Commencing session.”

The fabric tightened the grip it had on them. Strands creeping up to their mouths to gag them tightly. Now all that could be heard were their muffled complaints, reduced to a simple pathetic “Mhpf! Mhpf!”

Finally, it started wrap part of itself around their dicks and then it started to pulsate. Lance and Keith were taken by surprise, blood shooting down into their shafts. They looked at each other in embarrassment, the fact that neither of them was in control this time and they actually were helpless only made it hotter.

They were both too proud to let this thing treat them like that and did their best not to succumb to it. But it just kept tightening its grip on them, extending more and tying them up tighter and tighter while pulsating ever quicker. In the end small moans of pleasure started to escape their gags. And then it … stopped.

“MMMHHRRRPFFF???” They both screamed.

‘That thing is edging us?’ Lance thought.

‘We are the subs of a sextoy …’ Keith was embarrassed.

After they had calmed down somewhat a strand of fabric shot out from Keith to Lance and vice versa. It pulled them together, their eyes widened in surprise when it pressed their dicks together after unwrapping itself from them. Then strand shot out to the edges of the bed and it began to move the two helpless paladins up and down the bed a centimeter or two. Effectively rubbing their cocks against one another. Their faces grew red and their breathing got heavier as suddenly the gags retracted.

“It … is … “Lance started, interrupted by his own moans.

“Jerking us of with each other’s bodies.” Keith finished.

It started pressing their heads together. The paladins understood what it wanted them to do. They started making out, pressing their tongues deep into each other as the thing stated rubbing them faster and faster. They were moaning into each other’s mouths as they climaxed together, their cum shooting up to their chests.

The thing stopped. “Awaiting orders” The remote sounded.

Lance and Keith panted, trying to catch their breath. While looking at each other with an expression that read ‘Now what?’ Unsure how they would get out of that thing.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile in Hunk’s room**

Pidge and Hunk were sitting together on the floor with their laptops. Enjoying each other’s company while working on their own stuff.

Pidge looked at Hunk. “Why do you keep smirking into your laptop like that?”

“Remember the funny prank Lance played on me for April fools?”

“You mean when he exchanged you sugar with salt while you were baking a cake for shay?”

“Jup! Let’s just say: We’re even now” He said while typing ‘repeat last order’ into his programm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all want me to continue this? Because I'm low on ideas ...


End file.
